Deployment of maintenance packages to computing platforms often requires downtime of such platforms. At the beginning of downtime, a backup is created and this backup serves as a fallback option, in case the upgrade fails. Advancements in technology have enabled for reduced, and in some cases, minimal downtime upgrades. With such arrangements, upgrades run in parallel to a production system within the same database for the complete duration of the upgrade. The upgrade procedure creates clones of the tables, which are changed by the upgrade and runs database triggers to replicate data from production to the upgrade copy of the tables.